Definición
by Ave Suiris
Summary: Perder a un ser querido es muy doloroso, dudas de todo aún de lo que creías más verdadero... ¿Y si tu hubieras sido quien lo provocó todo? Capítulo unico


Bueno no sé si esto es exactamente un fic angst... supose significaba angustioso y ya que aquí lo que siente Obi-Wan es angustia...

Por si acaso esta historia no esta no es una historia de amor, aunque parezca

Star Wars no me pertenece, ya quisiera yo…

**Definición**

Caminando hacia la nave que me llevará a mi destino, no puedo evitar dudar. Dudar sobre si en verdad lo que creemos más absoluto e inalterable es realmente así. Si en verdad existen la paz, el amor o la justicia.

Es que, frente a lo ocurrido, todo lo que se me ha enseñado, aún los principios más básicos y las verdades más completas, todo parece derrumbarse dentro de mí.

Mientras me acomodo para lo que va a ser el largo trayecto a Tatooine, estas ideas vienen y van por mi mente, ahogándome en la confusión y en una creciente desesperación.

Sensaciones que supuestamente un Jedi no debería tener. Pero ahora dudo hasta de mi prestancia y me pregunto si realmente si lo fui en algún momento

Pero no. No puedo dudar ahora que se me presenta, tal vez, la única oportunidad de enmendar mis errores pasados

Es por ello que escribo mis pensamientos en este papel, esperando que después, cuando lo suelte en el espacio a que vuele eternamente, mis dudas se pierdan junto con él…

Con este deseo es que me atrevo a escribir…

¿Qué es la Fuerza? Un campo de energía creado por todas las cosas vivas que nos rodea, nos penetra y mantiene unida a la Galaxia.

¿Qué es el Jedi? Es el que se conecta con esa esencia y la utiliza, mediante sacrificio constante y abandonándolo todo, aún lo más querido, por el bien del universo.

¿Qué es un maestro? Es quien, aparte de enseñar las teorías elementales y la manera de utilizarlas, deja en otra persona la marca de su vida

Pero entonces… ¿qué soy yo?

Por años creí que la Fuerza era el ideal máximo y el más sublime que un hombre pudiera alcanzar. Por eso cuando me dijeron que ella moraba en mí, cuando ese grupo de caballeros llegó a mi planeta ya hace muchos años y me dijo que yo sería uno de ellos, me sentí orgulloso… pero hoy dudo hasta de que tenga la facultad de sentir.

¿Un Jedi? Si la Fuerza estaba conmigo, mi espíritu era el de un Jedi, eso me dijeron. Eso creían ellos, y eso yo también lo creí, pues sentía esa poderosa energía fluir a través de mí trayéndome paz y seguridad… Qué equivocado estaba Qui-Gon… pues si la fuerza hubiese estado realmente conmigo¿por qué no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser un ejemplo para _él_?

Maestro… un significado que traspasa la palabra. Qui-Gon fue un maestro, porque logró trasmitirme no solo sus preceptos y consejos sino que me imprimió su ejemplo y me transmitió el sentir de un verdadero caballero.

Caballero… esa palabra que yo tanto aspiraba a ser y que me infló de soberbia al ser reconocido por ella… aunque solo fuera caballero de nombre

Entonces… ¿Que soy?

Qué tonto…

tan solo soy un hombre.

Y es por mí, por mi arrogancia y vanidad que se produjeron estos errores, cosas que nunca debieron suceder… Anakin, lo siento tanto…les fallé a Qui-Gon, al Concilio, a Padme pero sobretodo a ti

En mis manos estuviste y a mi cargo fue dejada tu educación. Pero yo me dejé llevar tanto por tu progreso prodigioso y tus habilidades innatas que me atribuí a mi mismo todos tus méritos. Me enorgullecí de mí, diciendo he aquí mi obra…

Pero tu necesitabas un instructor… debí ser tu guía, tu maestro, tu padre… pero yo no quise, porque solo quise ser un amigo

Y ahora cada uno de mis descuidos acuchillan lo que quedan de mi ciega vanidad.

¿Cómo quisiera que todo fuera como antes! Que este mal sabor en la boca fuera irreal, parte de esas pesadillas que empecé a tener el día que te conocí…

Pero no… un Jedi no puede dejarse llevar por la tristeza... a menos que desee perderse en las sombras…

La Oscuridad…

Y después de todo ¿por qué no¿No sería buena idea que quien te perdió al Lado oscuro se uniera también a él, a ti? Sería lo justo: que me hundiera contigo en el cenagal, pues después de todo fui yo quien te hundió en él. Eras mi aprendiz y así que sigues bajo mi responsabilidad, así que te seguiría vigilando aún… y cuidando… aunque me convirtiera en un Sith

…

…

Qué cobarde resulté ser al preferir el camino fácil: ya que no pudo recuperar a su discípulo que cayó en el lado oscuro -cosa que, por cierto, pasó por su culpa- el pobre maestro, cargado de remordimiento y vergüenza, ha decidido integrar las filas de Darth Sidious, esperando así purgar sus culpas hasta el fin de su existencia…

Si yo hiciera eso, te condenaría y ¡no puedo hacerlo! Tú eres mi hermano, no puedo hacerte daño… me duele tanto que todo esto esté pasando… y es por ello que estoy haciendo esto.

Este papel certificará mi pacto, mi promesa.

Ahora tu viva imagen está a mi cargo, de nuevo. La vida es irónica y se repite. Yo sé… que mis manos son indignas de guiar a este retoño pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo pues yo también presiento, como lo dijo ella, que aun queda bondad en ti. Espero... no, corrijo, deseo fervientemente de que cuando lo veas, vuelvas a ser Anakin Skywalker, el que fue mi pupilo, mi amigo y mi único hermano.

Ya en la puerta, decidido a dejar fluir este mensaje, me detengo a mirar… lo que una vez juntos protegimos y lo que sé que Luke protegerá y amará más que nada pues es tu hijo…

Un nuevo amanecer está naciendo…

Una nueva esperanza…

**Fin**

Probablemente todos ya hayan visto episodio III: yo casi mepuse allorar y salí toda emocionada así que decide escribir este fic... de verdad quecada vez que aparecían Obi-Wan y Anakin mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas... soy una sentimental... q patético, pero bueno así soy

¡Que la Fuerza los acompañe!


End file.
